The present embodiments relate to a magnetic resonance tomography (MRT) local coil for an MRT system.
Magnetic resonance tomography devices for examining objects or patients using magnetic resonance tomography (MRT, MRI) are known, for example, from DE10314215B4.
In MR imaging, elements known as local coils are adapted to the most disparate geometries of the human body. In order to cater to as broad a mass of patients as possible, the size of the local coils is geared to maximum dimensions of the respective part of the body. The result of this is the development trend directed toward adapting local coils in an optimal manner in terms of geometry. Since adjusting local coils proves difficult on account of electrical aspects, the coils may be implemented as rigid. Flexible coil elements provide a remedy. Individually flexible coil elements may also be provided.